Mobile Phone Mystery
by Guerini-chan
Summary: Cindy gets her very first phone, and gets Libby to come over her house for some pranks, but will these pranks make Cindy confess her real feelings for Jimmy? NEXY CHAPTER IS UP! 8, THE DATE, CHAPTER CALLED... SHEEN!
1. The phone

**Mobile Phone Mystery**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, I just watch it.**

**Chapter 1: The mobile.**

**Cindy's POV**

"Thank you Mum! Thank you so much!" I said in excitement to my mother who just had given me my first mobile phone.

"That's ok Honey, just don't waste your credit in one day." My mum replied smiling.

I went to my room and sat on my bed. I added Libby, Sheen (Just incase Libby needed to call him), Carl (I don't know why) and Jimmy.

I called Libby's Mobile first.

"Hello?" she asked.

"You will die in seven days!" I told her hoping she didn't know it was me.

"AHHH! How did you know I watch the tape! I have to tell Cindy, I have to tell Sheen! Oh what the heck I have to tell Carl!" she screamed into the phone.

"What about Jimmy?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah and Jimmy…wait a second, Cindy? Is that you?" she asked me.

I giggled, "Yeah it's me!" I told her.

"Girl you scared me to bits! And when did you get a phone?" she asked me.

"Um… around… 5 minutes ago, or 3 minutes." I told her, "Lets the pranks begin, come over to my house."

"OK!" she told me, who I could tell was running because she was breathing heavily.

BEEP!

I looked at my contacts, then I clicked, "Create a new Message." And wrote, _"Dear Jimmy…" _I back spaced that and wrote, _"You may know me, and you might not, but I certainly love you, you are the one who unties my heart, which makes me love everything you do, I love your logic,and our adventures, and I needed to tell you. Love… Mystery." _I looked at what I wrote and smiled; I clicked "Send" and sent it to Jimmy.

DING DONG!

I ran downstairs and opened the door.

Libby, Sheen, Carl and Jimmy were there.

"Um, when I said for you to come I didn't mean for you to bring everyone." I said deleting the message from my outbox and from my phone altogether.

BRING!

They all looked at their phones, but it was Jimmy's whose was the one that received the message.

My cheeks went red. And Libby noticed, "Hey Guys, can Cindy and I just hang out today, I uh… need help with my homework."

"Yeah, sure." Jimmy and Carl said, Jimmy was blushing red and was smiling as he read the message. And they walked off.

Sheen stood there smiling.

"Sheen, what's wrong." Libby asked him.

He twitched his eyes and replied, "I am trying to give up sugar, like my ultra-queen has asked."

"Sheen, I said lay low on the sugar, not give up." Libby told him.

"OK!" he said and grabbed out a huge lollypop from his pocket (Don't worry it was wrapped in Glad wrap) and started eating it. "Bye Cindy and my Beautiful queen."

"OK, bye." Libby and I said in unison.

Libby closed the door, and asked, "Ok, what did you send Jimmy?"

"Nothing." I said to her.

"Sure, give me the phone." She told me, I gave her the phone and went to my rubbish bin in the phone, "Uh ha! Here it is, "You may know me, and you might not, but I certainly love you, you are the one who unties my heart, which makes me love everything you do, I love your logic,and our adventures, and I needed to tell you. Love… Mystery." She replied, with my cheeks burning, I couldn't help but blush.

She looked at me, and said, "Aw! That's so cute!"

I smiled, "Now he knows how I feel for him…" I told her.

"Not exactly, you said mystery at the end of your message, and he doesn't know that you have a phone." She said

"Oh yeah, too true, wanna send freaktron another one?" I asked her.

"Sure we can send Jimmy another one. But this time, we do it my way." She told me, smiling.

**Hey! I hope you liked that chapter! Review please, I will need 2 reviews for the next chapter, and if I don't get any, or I forget to check I will eventually send the next chapter in.**

**Happy reading, and writing! **


	2. Mystery continues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, I just watch it.**

**Chapter 2: Mystery continues.**

**Jimmy's POV**

"_You may know me, and you might not, but I certainly love you, you are the one who unties my heart, which makes me love everything you do, I love your logic, and our adventures, and I needed to tell you. Love… Mystery." _I kept reading it over and over, and couldn't figue out who it was, until my phone beeped again.

"_Jimmy, now that you know I love you with all my heart, I must admit I do not wish to part, please send me your email so we can chat, and send love-notes, and have you back. Mystery" _

"Have me back? What is that meant to mean?" I asked myself. I smiled and texted back to "Mystery", _"I am I will meet you on MSN, Mystery"_ It replied back a couple of minutes later.

I smiled and went to my computer signed into my email.

(Incase you want to know, his password is "IloveCindy" he he)

The computer had on it has added you." I clicked, add to lovers list. Which now had three people, Betty (  ), Cindy (), and now Mystery.

You have signed in:

_Mystery: Hello Jimmy, How are you?_

_Jimster: Hi, I am good, but may I ask who you are?_

_Mystery: Lol, then it wouldn't be a mystery, try guessing. I'll give you three guesses per day._

_Jimster: Um, is it, Betty?_

_Mystery: No._

_Jimster: Brittney?_

_Mystery: No? Britney hates you if anything, try going outside the square._

_Jimster: Um… Nick?_

_Mystery: What are you thinking?!_

_Jimster: Well, you did say think outside the square._

_Mystery: Well, I am a girl, I'll give you that. One more Guess._

_Jimster: Cindy, no wait, Libby?_

_Mystery: No, and if I may ask, why not Cindy?_

_Jimster: Well, I am sure that she doesn't like me, and you are not insulting me, so that knocks her out._

_Mystery: Why, do you think she might like you? Or do you like her?_

_Jimster: Well, why should I tell you?_

_Mystery: I don't know, because if you love Cindy, I guess I will stop sending you love-notes and stuff. But if you don't I will keep sending you some._

_Jimster: Ok, I think Cindy is pretty and smells nice, and she distracts me a lot, seeming that you are a girl, what would you call that?_

_Mystery: Love, Jimmy, Love._

_Jimster: Now that you know that I love Cindy, will you tell me who you are?_

_Mystery: No._

_Jimster: Ok, see you tomorrow, Bye._

_Mystery: Bye._

_Jimster has logged out._

I looked at our conversation and smiled. "I wonder who it might be, the creativity of the poems makes it sound like Cindy, but surely it couldn't be her." I said to myself.

**We all know it's Cindy, but now she knows he loves her, will she tell him it's her, or will she leave him guessing? I will need 3 reviews for the next chapter (1 new review the other 2 count).**

**Happy reading, and writing!**


	3. Caught red handed

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Jimmy Neutron; I just watch it… and obsess about it… I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!**

**This is for ****Marno ar Squall, I have to save the bunnies!**

**Chapter 3: Caught red handed.**

**No Body's POV**

"SHEEN! Stop it! That hurts!" Carl whimpered

"What this?" Sheen said for the 15th time. He pinched Carl.

"Yes that!" Carl said rubbing his arm.

"Say the Magic words!" Sheen said, preparing to pinch him again.

"Oh fine! Ultra Lord is better than Llama Boy!" Carl said quickly.

"YES! Now I have got all the super heroes biggest fans to admit Ultra lord is better than them!" He said, throwing his hands in the air cheering.

"Now that I have admitted that Ultra lord is the best, what do you want to do?" Carl said still rubbing his arm.

"Let's go see my Ultra-queen!" Sheen said, already running to Cindy's house.

"Wait! How do you know Libby's in there!" Carl said, too tired to keep up.

"I don't!" Sheen said, but Carl did not understand him.

After Sheen made it to the door, he let himself in, and made his way to Cindy's room, well, guessed his way to Cindy's room. Before he entered he heard Giggling.

"_Girl, Jimmy is going to freak when he finds out you sent him those emails and texts!" Libby said excited._

"_Who said he is ever going to find out, I am starting to think this is a bad idea, what if Sheen finds out, then he will make us do something!" Cindy said worried. "I don't think Carl would do anything like that, but you know him, he'll tell Sheen!"_

Behind the door, Sheen was smiling to himself, Jimmy had told him about the secret love-notes, and now he knew who it was.

"_What should we do now? I think I have had enough of sending Jimmy love notes, and emails, wanna go to the candy bar?" Libby suggested._

"_Oh can we send one more love-note?" Cindy pleaded._

"_I thought you said it was a bad idea?" Libby said._

"_Well, just one!" Cindy asked._

"_NO! We already sent him twelve!" Libby said heading towards the door._

Sheen panicked, what was he going to do? Stand at the door and get them to do something, or tell Jimmy.

After pondering for a while, the door flew open and Libby slapped her head.

"Sheen! What are you doing here?" Libby asked.

"I know about the love-notes to Jimmy! Now to keep me quiet you must…"

**HAHAHAHAHA! I am so evil, that's the end of that chapter, I wonder what Sheen is going to do? Guess, and I will put up the next chapter, if no one figures it out, well… I guess I'll put it in sometime later.**

**Happy Reading, and Writing!**


	4. The Get together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, I just watch it and obsess about it.**

**Congrades to these people:**

**acosta perez jose ramiro  
nolapeep**

**For they have guessed right!****  
**

**Chapter 4: The get together**

"I know about the love-notes to Jimmy! Now to keep me quiet you must be my girlfriend!" Sheen said, obviously to Libby.

"Sheen, I am already your girlfriend!" Libby stated, and then thought that now he is going to get them to do something else.

"Really? Then… buy me a monkey!" Sheen said happily.

Cindy and Libby looked at Sheen in shock, how were they going to get him a monkey?

"On Second thought… Kiss me!" Sheen said really pleased with himself.

Libby's mouth dropped, she looked over to Cindy, who was giving her the puppy dog eyes, she really didn't want Jimmy to know that it was her.

Libby sighed.

Sheen was bobbing up and down in excitement.

"Oh hurry up!" Cindy said getting annoyed, she went next to Libby and Sheen, and pushed them together.

Sheen and Libby, both tense in shock, loosened up and they BOTH started to enjoy the kiss, especially Sheen, who was looking like he was in a daydream.

After at least 10 seconds of a long kiss, Libby tried to pull apart, but couldn't.

"Sheen…" Libby mumbled, trying her best to pull away.

"Oh no… what did you do Sheen?" Cindy said, frowning.

"I put superglue on my mouth." Sheen said, not worried at all.

"SHEEN!" Libby managed to scream, but it was all muffled.

"Wait, that mean Ultra-Dork here knew about us doing the love-notes." Cindy said.

"Nope, I was going to kiss Libby anyway, but this is just as good." Sheen said.

"Oh great now we are going to have to see Jimmy, to get those two apart." Cindy said, she sighed and took out her phone, she searched through her photos, and found one of Jimmy, Libby took it on her phone and sent it to Cindy's, he was at Jet and Beautiful's wedding. She stared at it with a dreamy look.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Libby said impatiently and awaking Cindy from her daydreams.

"Huh? Oh yeah, lets go!" Cindy said, walking out the door oh her house and moved faster than normal to Jimmy's house.

Cindy knocked on the Lab door, when Sheen and Libby had just seen Jimmy's clubhouse, Cindy had dropped down a tube.

Cindy dropped at the bottom, but there was a pillow there, she looked over at Jimmy and smiled, he was on the internet overlooking the conversations he had with "Mystery".

Jimmy looked over to Cindy, smiled and said "Cindy, perfect timing, I have something to ask you…"

**Once again, I am stopping in the middle of a sentence, congrades to:**

**acosta perez jose ramiro  
nolapeep**

**Again to figuring out what Sheen was going to say.**

**I would like a couple of reviews for chapter 5!**

**Happy reading and writing!**


	5. The argument

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, I just watch and obsess about it… I don't have a problem!**

**Chapter 5: The Argument. **

**No one's POV (Sorry)**

"Cindy, perfect timing, I have something to ask you. There is this girl I have met, and I want to ask her to be my girlfriend, she's nice, kind and writes lovely poems for me. And seeming that you are a girl, can you help me ask her out?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure Jimmy, after you get Ultra-Dork and Libby separated." Cindy said pointing to a security camera.

"I see that Sheen has succeeded in his plan, I didn't really know that it would work." Jimmy said, then pressed the blue button on his keyboard and Libby and Sheen came down, Sheen was on the bottom and Libby on the top.

"Libby, do we have to separate? I started to like this more than I did at the start." Sheen said, and done the puppy dog eyes on Libby.

"Aww Sheen, No, but once we separate, never put superglue on you lips." Libby said, trying to avoid Sheen's puppy dog eyes.

Jimmy left the room, and came back with a invention of his, he clicked 'Unsplit" and Sheen and Libby were automatically Unsplit.

"Ah... It is good to be Unsplit, mind you, it wasn't so bad." Libby said, and smiled at Sheen. Sheen gave a smile to Libby, goofier than usual.

"So Cindy, what should I say?" Jimmy asked.

"What's this about?" Libby asked.

"Oh, Jimmy is going to ask this girl out, what is her name?" Cindy said, and then turned to Jimmy.

"Well, I don't really know." Jimmy said.

"Well, that's pointless, maybe get to know her better than you do, like actually know her name!

"It's hard when she won't tell me, Vortex!" Jimmy said getting frustrated.

"Well then I suppose she doesn't want you to be her Boyfriend, did you think about that!" Cindy said, arguing.

"Then why would she send me poems and love-notes?!" Jimmy asked, knuckles going white.

"Maybe to humiliate you?" Cindy said.

"And why would she do that? Besides she said that she loves me, and maybe I like her more than you!" Jimmy said.

"That's impossible!" Cindy said.

"And why not?" Jimmy asked.

"Because I am her!" Cindy said, practically screaming at him, Cindy sighed.

"What?" Jimmy said, shocked at Cindy's last words.

"I am mystery, I sent you those love-notes, because" She sighed "I l-l-love you." She said, and soon slowly made her way to exit Jimmy's lab.

"Wait! Cindy Wait!" Jimmy yelled, but Cindy had already left.

"Is this true?" Jimmy said, as he turned to Libby.

"Boy, you may not show it, but she is so in love with you, it gets me annoyed." Libby said.

Jimmy stared at his feet for a while, think about all the Love-notes and texts he had got. He started to smile, and ran over to his computer.

"Jimmy, what are you doing, and why is Sheen asleep on your couch?" Libby said, noticing Sheen had slept through the whole thing.

"Just a way to say I love you to Cindy." Jimmy said, working on his computer.

"Boy, you are just as bad as Cindy." Libby said, watching the plan on the screen.

**I knew you'd love it! And I certainly enjoyed writing it, even I am excited about it, and say thank you to my cousin, who let me use his computer to right this, or you would have to wait until Next Sunday it read it.**

**Happy reading and writing.**


	6. Hours on end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, I just watch it and obsess about it.**

**YAY! Cindy told Jimmy it was her… gee that argument was hard to think of… I really had trouble of thinking to keep them in character and stuff…. But anyways back to the story**

**Chapter 6: Hours on end.**

Jimmy was spending hours think of what to do, think of what Cindy liked, and was looking up dates for special occasions, but could not find anything.

He looked over to Sheen and Libby, Libby was cuddling up to Sheen as she sleeped, and Sheen smiled at the comfort he was having.

Jimmy done a small laugh and went back to his work.

**Back at Cindy's house.**

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUIPD? He doesn't love me, and he never will, I just live in a fairytale!" Cindy told herself not caring about if her parents could hear her, sure they hated Jimmy because he was smarter than her, but that shouldn't be right to judge people before you get to know them, like she did.

She lay down on her bed, and felt something hard in her pants, she pulled it out of her pocket, and she smiled at the beautiful pink shaded pearl that Jimmy gave her when they were on the island. Maybe he does care…

**At the lab.**

"THAT'S IT! I have got it, I wonder if she still has it... and if I can somehow get it off her." Jimmy said out loud, to himself as he held up a glittering shiny object in his hands.

"What is that racket about? Oh my gosh Jimmy, is that for Cindy?" Libby said, smiling at the object.

"Yeah, do you think she'll like it? It took me hours to do, but if she doesn't I can simply…" Jimmy said, who was then cut off by Libby.

"She is going to love it!" Libby said in excitement.

"Really? Perfect, now we need to get her to come see her other surprises!" Jimmy said excitingly.

"Boy, I can see it now!" Libby said, daydreaming about what is going to happen.

"Ok, lets go!" Sheen said, coming out of no where.

"Sheen, where did you come from?" Libby asked, looking around to were he might have been.

"I have been listening to your conversation, remember, I was sleeping on the couch." Sheen said, pointing to the couch he was on.

"I see, anyway we should get going now." Jimmy said, quickly walking towards the door.

"So, this is going to be interesting, let's go!" Sheen said, walking toward the door, but was pulled back by Libby.

"Jimmy and Cindy should be alone, this is their business." Said Libby, holding Sheen back.

"I won't eat any sugar! Please!" Sheen begged, giving Libby puppy dog eyes, which Libby can't resist.

"Fine! Just no more puppy dog eyes to get what you want." Libby said, heading towards the exit.

**The end. Just Kidding, more soon I need reviews thanx!**


	7. Romantic place

**Disclaimer: Oh I am getting tired of this, Me…. No…. Own…. Jimmy Neutron, but I do own my Jimmy Neutron shirt, cup, straw, bottle collectables I got from Dreamworld! SAVE JIMMY NEUTRON!**

**Oh I had to do this next Chapter soon, I just couldn't resist nolapeep's puppy dog eyes, Murmurs Stupid nolapeep and those puppy dog eyes why I outta show her...**

**Chapter 7: Romanic place.**

Jimmy went outside Cindy's house; he had dressed himself up, (A/N: As seen in My big fat spy wedding), he checked his breath and sprayed some sort of mouth refreshener (And no that is not a word, It is 9:30p.m by the way so I was too lazy to get the correct word.) He cued Goddard to play some music, hoping to get Cindy's attention.

**Cindy's POV. (Yeah you bet I am using a Point Of View)**

I am lying on my bed, and I hear some music, faintly growing louder and louder, I close my eyes and imagine Jimmy and I dancing slowly to a song, I get up and mimic what I am dreaming about, I realise then and there, that I am not imagining the music. It is coming from outside. I rush to my window and stare at what is below.

"Cindy, I wanted to express my feelings for you, seeming that I can never say it, come down here and dance with me." Jimmy said, smiling up at me, holding out a hand.

I smiled and ran inside, as I ran past a mirror, I realised I was in my pyjamas.

"Oh no, I can't go out looking like this!" I said to myself, loudly but only loud enough for me to hear.

I ran to my closet and grabbed a green halter-neck dress, the same dress I wore to my Cousin's wedding. I quickly changed in my bathroom and put on the matching heels. I took out my hair which was in a pony tail, and it flowed down my shoulders.

I quickly jumped down the bottoms stairs and opened the door.

Jimmy, who was staring absent-mindly at my window, was interrupted my Goddard who pointed at me.

Jimmy turned around and I could sense that he melted at the sight, he walked towards me with a hand behind his back and bowed, he held out his hand and said, "May I take you to a special place?"

I smiled weakly; overwhelmed by the fact that James Isaac Neutron was asking me, Cynthia Aurora Vortex, to go somewhere with him, thinking that he was asking me out on a date. I took his hand and he led me to the hovercar, he helped me in and we flew off into the distance.

**No one's POV (When Sheen and Libby just left the lab)**

Sheen was first to walk out of the lab, "Hey where is Cindy and Jimmy?"

As Libby followed, she replied, "They probably left already, they must be heading to the park, but we shouldn't go, we might break the romantic atmosphere."

"Break the romantic atmosphere?" Sheen questioned. "How on Earth could we do that, the atmosphere is up in the sky, and I don't think there is a romantic layer and I don't think it would be breakable."

"Sheen, it is a metaphor!" Libby said frustrated.

"Oh, right." Sheen said, slightly embarrassed.

Libby rolled her eyes, and started to walk home, slowly followed by Sheen.

"Please, we agreed that we would watch! Not even from the bushes? Come on! Please!" Sheen begged, ran before Libby, got on his knees and used his puppy dog eyes.

"Sheen! I thought we agreed to not use your puppy dog eyes to get what you want!" Libby said.

"But that was because you said we would go, and these aren't puppy dog eyes!" Sheen said.

"Then what are they?" Libby asked.

"They are my kitty cat eyes!" Sheen answered, closing his eyes in happiness.

"Oh fine, we will go." Libby said, giving up, "But no kitty cat, puppy dog, or whatever eyes to get what you want!"

Libby turned around, and started to walk towards the park. Sheen got up, dusted his pants and ran up to Libby and held her hand.

"You're the best Libby." Sheen said.

"I know." Libby said.

**That's the end, of that chapter. The next chapter is the Date, but will Sheen destroy this nice evening? Oh no! If he does, what would he do? Or will everything go to plan?**


	8. SHEEN!

Disclaimer: Let me get this straight… Me… no… Own… Jimmy… Neutron…. And …. Friends… and… don't… own… my… mum's…. pasta…. Bake.

Got it ? no? Too bad.

Chapter 8: Sheen!

As Jimmy and Cindy sat in the hovercar, Jimmy was shaking, lots!

"Jimmy?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy turned his head towards Cindy, blushing like crazy, with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah?" Jimmy stumbled.

"Are you ok?" Cindy said, slightly worried about her "soon to be" boyfriend.

"I am fine! Really fine! Come on I am taking the most beautiful girl to a really special place, why would I be nervous?!" Jimmy said, making a pathetic attempt to make himself sound ok.

"It is just… your shaking, is there anything I can do to make you not so nervous?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know…" Jimmy said, pondering on what she could do.

He looked below them, they were just above the park, a romantic chair and table with beautiful china plates and shiny champagne glasses filled with purple flurp was set up, candles surrounded it, rose petals lightly spread around, and one small rose in the centre of the table.

"Oh Jimmy! It is so romantic!" A thought appeared in her head. "Your not proposing to me, are you?" Cindy asked.

"Of course!" Jimmy replied, Cindy looked at him in shock, "Not." She sighed in relief as the Hovercar landed and they both walked towards the table. Jimmy clapped his hands as Sam came up with two menus.

"I hope you haven't had Dinner." Jimmy said.

Cindy smiled at Jimmy, and then looked down at the menu.

"Sheen! You can let go of my arm, you kind of hurting it." Libby cried. Rubbing her arm after Sheen let go.

"Sorry, Hey look it is Jimmy and Cindy! Lets go say hi" Sheen said, as he started running towards them, and fell over.

"OW! What was that for?!" Sheen asked.

"Look, this just ain't gonna work, we have to leave them, if we were on a date, would you like them barging in?" Libby asked.

"No, but are you suggesting something?" Sheen said, smiling even bigger.

"Maybe, but lets go back to my house and we will think about it… tomorrow, just leave them alone." Libby said, trying her best to get Sheen away from Jimmy and Cindy.

"Ok, but I wanna do one thing…" Sheen took off his shoes and ran towards the park.

"Sheen! NO!" Libby screamed, but it was too late, he was running in a circle, around Jimmy and Cindy's table.

"So Cindy, there was something I wanted to ask you, but I can't seem to say it, but here it goes." Jimmy said, as he got up and went to Cindy, he knelt down, and held out a small fabric box, opened it, which contained a shining green Gemstone, which changed it's colour to pink when Jimmy picked it up.

"Oh Jimmy!" Cindy squeaked and she held her hands close to her chest, "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, I neutrolised the rock so whoever is touching it, or wearing it, it would show their mood, like a mood ring, but this actually works." Jimmy said, slightly showing off, he held it closer to her, gestured her to turn around.

He was just about to clip it when suddenly…

**Muahaha! Sorry I havn't updated in a while, But I have been busy with assignments and stuff, lifes tough in grade eight.**

**Luv ya'll!**


End file.
